


Oceanside, Oceanside

by merewiowing



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merewiowing/pseuds/merewiowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold spring day, Eirika and L'Arachel take a walk on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceanside, Oceanside

Eirika shifted her right foot once, then twice. The pebbles she stood on were about as rough as she had expected them to be. 

At least there was no sharpness to them. The ocean had rolled them around for years, maybe centuries, and she preferred their uneven texture to walking out of the water and putting her boots back on. She knew she would have to, sooner or later, but the thought of walking through sand discouraged her. It would probably be more abrasive than these stones.

She regretted not leaving her boots closer to the water, like L’Arachel had.

“It’s truly unfortunate spring has been so cold this year,” L’Arachel said, trying her best to conceal the clattering of her teeth. She had dressed less warmly than Eirika had, claiming to be used even to the worst winter blizzards. This experience didn’t seem to help much now that she stood ankle-deep in cold seawater.

“At this time of the year, the sea should be warm enough for all of Rausten to enjoy it. Why, we haven’t even seen anyone else promenading on the beach!”

“It’s colder than what I’m used to,” Eirika admitted. Though she had brought an extra scarf, it wasn’t helping her much, and the waves lapping around her ankles chilled her. Their flow was gentle and relaxing, however, which is why she had remained there for so long.

“It’s nice to be alone, though. And the cold hasn’t stopped you from joining me.”

L’Arachel tossed her hair back with a prideful smile. “Of course it hasn’t. Back in the day, to strengthen my resolve, I took baths in ice cold springs every day for a month. Even the coldest ocean can’t compare to the glaciers of our mountains, Eirika.”

Eirika only hummed in agreement. L’Arachel had told her of many different self-imposed trials she had gone through in her youth; she had no reason to distrust this story in particular.  

She hoped she’d never have to step into a glacial spring, though.

She leaned her head, intending to rest it on L’Arachel’s shoulder, and was surprised to meet with air. She looked down and saw that the other woman had buried her feet in the pebbles. Between this, and the absence of her slightly heeled shoes, L’Arachel stood just the tiniest bit shorter than usually.

One her toes was peeking out between the stones, oddly pink in the cold, silvery blue water.

Eirika smiled and lowered her head again, this time finding support.

“Do you think that island over there would be accessible during the low tide?” she asked.

L’Arachel shook her head. Strands of her hair brushed against Eirika’s face.

“I hate to disappoint you, but it’s further away than it looks. If you wish, we could find a fisherman to take us there by boat. It’s a lovely place, especially when the weather is good.”

“Maybe another time, then. I like it where we are.”

Eirika shifted her foot a little and toed a particularly irritating stone away. Maybe she imagined it, or maybe she had gotten used to the temperature, but the water seemed a little warmer than earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr a while ago because i am in a Rut and all i can write is upgrades of tumblr request drabbles
> 
> i wrote it with an established relationship in mind but it's not?? very shippy/romantic now that i read it?? so you can take it as a "what's better than this, gals being pals" thing if you want to.


End file.
